


Неспящий красавец и два принца

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: О том, до чего доводит отказ от сна.





	Неспящий красавец и два принца

Лэнс вымотан. Не стоило соглашаться на предложение Аллуры повысить уровень сложности ботов — эти шустрые громадины чуть не сделали из него отбивную. Если бы не Кит и Широ, то всё действительно могло закончиться плачевно. И ведь вместо того, чтобы пожалеть, Аллура только отчитала их всех за недостаточный уровень подготовки. Никакого сострадания!

Эти двое тоже выглядят уставшими. Даже Широ.  
Они все снимают нагрудные доспехи и тут же хватаются за пакеты с водой. Лэнс борется с желанием вылить её на себя, успокаиваясь тем, что сразу после пойдёт в душ.  
Он делает глоток и замирает.  
Может, Альфор не особо заморачивался с дизайном Львов, но вот с формой он точно постарался. Этот чёрный обтягивающий комбинезон вместе с высокими белыми сапогами смотрелся так горячо, что противники наверняка умирали от перевозбуждения (иначе как ещё объяснить этот объёмный нагрудный доспех, от которого почти не было толку?). Вот и сейчас перед ним Широ и Кит — оба в этом произведении искусства, растрёпанные и измученные, словно после долгого секс-марафона.

— Хорошо поработали, — говорит Широ, открывая пакет с водой. Кит согласно кивает, и Лэнс тоже, пусть и не сразу.

— Это было тяжело, но интересно, — продолжает храбриться Кит.

Он делает шаг назад и случайно толкает шатающуюся скамью (Коран, Пидж и Ханк до сих пор спорят насчёт того, кто из них будет её чинить). Красный шлем падает на пол с глухим стуком. Кит тяжело вздыхает и _наклоняется_. Лэнс льёт воду мимо рта.  
Дальше происходит то, чего он совсем не ожидает: Широ с чувством шлёпает Кита по заднице.

Лэнс заходится кашлем, Кит резко поворачивается. Он явно взбешён. Это повод начать переживать за жизнь Широ, но…

— Это был Лэнс. — Широ пожимает плечом и делает ещё глоток.

— Что?!

— Я так и думал.

Нет, всё совсем не так, это ложь, клевета и провокация, вот только попробуй что-нибудь доказать Киту в такой ситуации.  
Кит хватает его за грудки. Лэнс жмурится, готовясь к сильному удару — может, придётся пожертвовать своим носом — однако всё снова идёт не так.  
Его целуют.

Лэнс открывает глаза.  
Над ним — бежевый холодный потолок. В комнате нет никого, кроме Лэнса и его стояка. Очередной сон с очередным обломом. Что за жизнь.

Он идёт в туалет. Член стоит так, что это почти больно, а отливать в таком положении — настоящий мазохизм. Приходится дрочить.  
Как ни странно, это не приносит совсем никакого удовольствия, как бы он ни менял темп и позы в тесной комнатке. Лэнс прикрывает веки в попытке вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из почти ускользнувшего сна и придумать его продолжение.

Например, как Кит прикусывает его ухо, как Широ улыбается, смотря на них, и как подходит ближе, решая присоединиться. Как Кит отсасывает ему, пока Широ буквально трахает рот Лэнса языком, и…

Ох, чёрт.

***

— Опять не выспался? — веселится Пидж, однако даже не отрывает взгляда от монитора с данными.

— Если это шутка, то совсем не смешная, — отмахивается он, падая в своё кресло на мостике.

Эти двое, как всегда, рядом друг с другом. Такая преданность вызывает восхищение и зависть. В смысле, они оба прошли через такое количество дерьма и всё равно…  
Лэнс невольно вспоминает старые добрые будни в Гарнизоне. Как Широ улыбался при вручении очередной награды, принимая дипломы ещё здоровыми руками. Как восторженно рассказывал о небе и космосе в ознакомительном видео для первокурсников. Как старался уделить внимание каждому — даже пилоту грузовых судов, который в кои-то веки набрался смелости и подошёл поздороваться с живой легендой, и как на этого пилота почти накинулся один выскочка с параллельного курса, которому просто повезло пройти в класс боевой подготовки. Как потом этот выскочка уделал старших на лётном симуляторе, почти побив рекорд Широ. Как он постоянно таскался за Широ хвостом, как продолжал показывать отличные результаты, и как все его заслуги перестали иметь значение, когда он при всех высказал своё мнение о провале экспедиции на Кербер.  
В ошибку Широ не верил никто, но только у него хватило смелости это озвучить. У Кита, этого грёбанного гения авиации, которого почти назначили новым асом. И которого тут же отчислили, чтобы не поднимать лишнего шума.

Лэнс не знал. Правда не знал, что Кит остался совсем один, что не вернулся к родителям. Что у него не было родителей.  
Что всё это время он продолжал искать доказательства, чёрт возьми, _надеяться_. А Лэнс просто испугался и сдался, не желая терять место пилота боевых кораблей, полученное незаслуженно, в общем-то.  
Он просто ничтожество.

Это они заслуживали большего. Широ и Кит. Чего-то прекрасного и чистого, _настоящего_.  
Они заслуживали друг друга.

В голову Лэнса приходит совершенно идиотская и вместе с тем самая лучшая идея из всех, что когда-либо его посещали.  
Да, он до сих пор не сделал для них ничего. Но всё ещё может.

Лэнс соединяет большие и указательные пальцы в рамку, прищуривается, ловя Кита и Широ в кадр.

— Что ж, позвольте Лэнси-Лэнсу побыть вашим Купидоном.

— Ты что-то сказал, прости? — отвлекается Ханк.

— Нет-нет. Ничего.

Он откидывается назад и заводит руки за голову, уже начиная продумывать свои следующие ходы.

***

Лэнс старается. Честно старается, но всё всегда идёт не так. Будто бы сама Вселенная играет против него. Вот ведь бессердечная тварь.

— Паладины, — Аллура кашляет. С недавних пор Широ вернулся к пилотированию Чёрного, и ребятам тоже пришлось поменяться обратно. — Король Лаэма несколько обеспокоен безопасностью дворца, и, думаю, будет правильным решением показать ему нашу надёжность и отправить кого-нибудь на патрулирование в помощь страже. Хотя я не знаю, от чего тут можно защищаться, — добавляет она уже тише.

— Думаю, что стоит отправить Широ и Кита, — тут же вмешивается Лэнс.

— Хорошая идея. Вы против?

Они пожимают плечами, переглядываются и кивают, соглашаясь. Лэнс уже готов поставить заветную галочку в своём вымышленном списке, но…

— Широ, солнышко, можно тебя на минутку? — Мэтт высовывается из-за двери, улыбается и ерошит волосы. — Боюсь, я почти спровоцировал политический конфликт.

Широ вздыхает и потирает переносицу. Кит фыркает, а Лэнс готовится пристрелить братца Пидж. Нечего было его находить: от этого идиота с его ватагой модных пиратов одни проблемы. Клинка Марморы было более, чем достаточно — они и подготовленнее, и молчаливее, и форма у них действительно красивая.

Аллура идёт следом; вспоминает о чём-то важном и оборачивается перед тем, как вернуться в зал:

— Раз такое дело, то сходите вдвоём, пожалуйста. Надеюсь, что это ненадолго.

Кит закатывает глаза, активирует баярд, смотрит на Лэнса вопросительно, мол, чего стоишь. Лэнс заканчивает думать над возможными вариантами убийства Мэтта, и лишь после этого нагоняет успевшего отойти на пару шагов Кита.

Вообще-то они неплохо ладят. Вроде бы. По крайней мере на публике.  
Оставаться наедине с Китом — страшно. Во-первых, Лэнс не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что творится в голове, покрытой ужасным маллетом. Во-вторых, Кит не особо разговорчив, поэтому вести с ним диалог всё равно что пытаться узнать у нашкодившего ребёнка, кто виноват: он отмалчивается, говорит односложно и воротит нос, будто речь вообще не о нём. В-третьих, Кит охренительно красивый. Даже несмотря на причёску.

— Так, эм, как у тебя дела?

Кит останавливается, хлопает длинными ресницами, а Лэнс едва не пробивает себе лицо рукой.  
Ответом ему служит короткое хмыканье.  
Прекрасно.

— Нормально, вроде бы, — добавляет он после длинной паузы. — А у тебя?

— Тоже.

Вот и поговорили. Класс, Лэнс, это было бесподобно, вау.  
Впрочем, хуже уже быть не может, так что…

— А как у тебя дела с Широ?

Кит снова молчит. Хмурится, вглядывается в лицо Лэнса, скрещивает руки на груди и постукивает указательным пальцем чуть выше локтя.  
Лэнс оттягивает ворот комбинезона. Звезда этой планеты печёт нещадно; форму можно выжать и набрать пару литров пота. Как они вообще оба до сих пор не растеклись по дороге?

— Это важно?

— Просто интересно, — Лэнс пытается выкрутиться. — Очередная смена лидера и всё такое. Мало ли, тебе понравилось командовать.

Кит смеётся, и в глазах Лэнса темнеет.  
Всего миг, и Кит уже оказывается рядом. Нет, _совсем_ рядом. Так близко, что видно крохотные чёрные точки на радужке его пронзительно-сиреневых глаз.

— Понравилось, — отвечает Кит. Он _улыбается_ , произнося это. — Я вообще люблю командовать, чтобы ты знал.

Лэнс сглатывает, чувствуя на своих губах его дыхание.  
Ладонь Кита опускается на поясницу, он вжимает Лэнса в себя, слегка трётся стояком о стояк. Ох, Вселенная, пожалуйста…

— Лэнс, — тихо говорит Кит, облизывая губы. — Лэнс!

Слишком громко. Лэнс морщится, и Кит тут же влепляет ему пощёчину. Ну что за парень.

— Лэнс! О, неужели. Я уже думал, что придётся тащить тебя до дворца.

Что?

Происходящее Лэнс понимает не сразу.  
Он лежит на земле, прислонённый к какому-то валуну. Рядом сидит Кит и он… обеспокоен?  
В голове звенит так, будто по ней несколько раз ударили кувалдой, а сама голова — большой колокол.

— Ты перегрелся, наверное. И отключился.

Вот как. Так значит всё это… Обидно даже, но что поделать.  
Лэнс подтягивает к себе ноги, надеясь, что Кит не успел заметить его выпирающий член.

— Подняться сможешь?

— О, нет, я посижу немного, — он медленно отползает в сторону, однако Кит садится рядом.

— Ты меня напугал.

— Тебя?

Окей, это действительно смешно. Смешным это перестаёт быть, когда Лэнс смотрит на Кита и понимает, что тот говорит абсолютно серьёзно. То есть, он реально за него волновался? Кит?  
Может, Лэнс снова отрубился, или это очередная параллельная реальность?

— Почему это так тебя удивляет? — Кит выглядит обиженным. — Ты так внезапно упал — просто отключился, и… Я думал, что… Неважно.

— Нет, закончи.

Лэнс поворачивается и почти сталкивается нос к носу с Китом. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Лэнс почти сходит с ума. Может ли плавиться мозг от жары по-настоящему?  
Кит переводит взгляд на его губы. Лэнс бессознательно отзеркаливает, в последний момент останавливается, чтобы не податься вперёд и не поцеловать его.  
Он не заслужил кого-то вроде Кита. И Кит определённо влюблён в Широ. Лэнс не должен им мешать, и…

— Забей, — он вскакивает, идёт быстро, но не знает, куда именно. Кит хватает его за плечо.

— Я хотел сказать, что переживать за своих друзей — это естественно.

— Да. Да, конечно. Прости, голова всё ещё немного кружится. — Отчасти это правда.

— Тебе помочь?

— Нет, спасибо. Пойдём уже. Нас ждут, наверное.

Кит убирает руку с его плеча, а Лэнс поджимает губы.

***

Подобное в его планы тоже не входило.  
Широ берёт член Лэнса так глубоко, как может; гладит ладонями внутреннюю часть бёдер, и от контраста температур сносит голову начисто. Кит продолжает терзать его губы. Кусать и оттягивать, толкаться в рот языком, демонстрировать своё превосходство. Лэнс уже и не претендует на лидерство, в общем-то. Куда ему, когда эти двое в самом прямом смысле выжимают из него все соки.  
Пальцы прихватывают белую чёлку, но Широ и не думает менять темп. Кит тоже не слушает — да Лэнс и не говорит, хотя бы потому, что его рот всё время занят: то поцелуями, то членом Кита. Тот толкается без определённого ритма, не позволяя как следует подстроиться. Не позволяя Лэнсу своевольничать.  
Будто он ещё в состоянии сопротивляться своему телу и своим чувствам.

Кит шепчет хриплое: «Лэнс!» прежде, чем кончить. Лэнс же открывает глаза и снова видит потолок собственной комнаты.

Это начинает походить на помешательство, и с каждым днём становится только хуже.  
Лэнс стоит под холодными струями, оперевшись обеими ладонями о мокрую стенку. Надеется, что ледяная вода вымоет из его головы все те сны и мысли, что мучают его неделями, только чуда не происходит. Чудес не бывает. И он знает это лучше, чем кто-либо.

Лэнс продолжает перед собой оправдываться. Называть свои чувства обычным недотрахом, флиртовать с Аллурой в три раза больше обычного, стараться не говорить с Китом и Широ без лишней надобности.  
Он верит в то, что как только эти двое начнут встречаться, то всё пройдёт.  
Всё пройдёт, как только он потеряет надежду.

***

Он до сих пор сражается. Сражается каждую ночь и проигрывает бой за боем. Проигрывает себе же.  
Сны возвращаются снова, становятся ярче, подробнее, кажутся такими _настоящими_.  
Лэнс устал от поражений, поэтому на следующую битву решает просто не явиться.

В тренировочном зале никого нет. Неудивительно: все обитатели замка в это время должны крепко спать. Не спит только Лэнс: переодевается в тонкий чёрный комбинезон, настраивает уровень сложности тренировочных ботов, вцепляется в баярд так, что кисть сводит от перенапряжения.  
Он уворачивается и прыгает, прячется за псевдо-материальными голограммами, пробует стрелять с разных дистанций, добавляет больше противников и постепенно повышает сложность. Выматывает себя так, как может, заставляет мозг сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, чтобы перестать думать об этих двоих хоть на минуту.  
Лэнс не может позволить своему телу расслабиться, потому что иначе он провалится в сон. Туда, где снова придётся проиграть.

В руках двух тренировочных ботов высокого уровня материализуются лазерные пушки. Лэнс радуется тому, что решил оставить двоих — с подобными дрался разве что Широ. Он даже испытывает что-то, похожее на гордость.  
Как только звучит сигнал к началу, боты сразу переходят в наступление, и они не собираются держать дистанцию.

— Это нечестно! — Лэнс едва успевает заблокировать винтовкой тяжёлый удар.

Они действуют на удивление слаженно: пока один отвлекает Лэнса в ближнем бою, не позволяя занять удобную позицию для выстрела, второй стреляет в него из укрытия. Спасибо маме за то, что в своё время настояла на занятиях гимнастикой.

Это сложно. У него нет никаких сил, и держится он только благодаря своим принципам. Прострелить грудь первого Лэнсу удаётся лишь чудом.

— Лэнс?

Он отвлекается всего на тик, но его достаточно, чтобы спину обожгло лазером.  
Лэнс шипит от боли, пока Широ убивает второго одним точным движением.

— Прости, я не должен был вмешиваться. Ты в порядке?

Пожалуйста, нет.  
Широ подходит ближе, а Лэнс едва может сдержать подкатывающую панику. Он устал, его клонит в сон, Широ слишком близко и это точно не закончится ничем хорошим.

— Лэнс? — повторяет он ещё раз. Его голос такой приятно-заботливый, что хочется расплакаться. Будто бы он волнуется по-настоящему, а не в силу привычки. Даже сейчас Лэнс не чувствует себя особенным: Широ сделал бы то же самое для кого угодно. Люди вроде него навряд ли понимают, сколько причиняют боли своей добротой. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, прости, я в порядке, — Лэнс улыбается, ведёт плечом и морщится. Широ вызывает панель с параметрами арены.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Это могло тебя убить!

— И жаль, что этого не произошло, — говорит он про себя, а вслух: — Наверное, что-то напутал в настройках. Ты же знаешь, что я не очень умный.

— Лэнс, это не шутки.

— Я знаю.

Широ смотрит ему в глаза, и Лэнс молчит. Хочет уйти, забыть, ничего не чувствовать — хотя бы отвернуться — но он молчит. Не говорит ни слова, медленно догорая где-то внутри. И в этом виноват только он сам.

— Что с тобой происходит?

Голос Широ возвращает Лэнса в жестокую реальность, заставляет снова ощутить боль возле лопатки, над локтем и под рёбрами.  
Лэнс снимает шлем одной рукой и упускает момент, когда Широ оказывается рядом. Высокий и серьёзный, с рельефными мускулами под обтягивающей футболкой и с вымученной улыбкой, которая всё равно остаётся нежной.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Обо всём этом. — Широ помогает ему отлипнуть от стены, бережно придерживает под здоровым локтем. — Почему ты тренируешься ночью и один?

— Я в первый раз, честно, — тут же начинает оправдываться Лэнс, — бессонница замучила, и…

— Ох, вот как. — Он выдыхает, тихо смеётся, и Лэнс слышит в его голосе облегчение. — Если не можешь уснуть — лучше поговори с кем-нибудь из нас. Не нужно пытаться покончить с собой во время тренировки.

Ответом служит короткий кивок. Широ снова становится чересчур серьёзным.

— Лэнс, без шуток, что случилось? Ты в последнее время какой-то… странный.

— Разве? — он нехотя отталкивает руку Широ от своей и подходит к стеллажам с формой. Лэнс пробует потянуть застёжку комбинезона сбоку, но неаккуратный взмах левой рукой заставляет его снова зашипеть от боли.

— Да. И давай помогу.

Вот это действительно очень плохо.  
Лэнс выпускает воздух сквозь зубы, когда горячая ладонь Широ касается обнажённой кожи под комбинезоном. Сложно стоять на ногах, сложно не откидываться на твёрдое плечо, сложно не стонать в голос, сложно не повторять его имя, сложно оставаться в сознании, но Лэнс остаётся и не делает ничего из этого.  
Широ осторожничает; каждое его движение наполнено лаской и заботой, такой, что это кажется нереальным. Лэнс думает об этом — что в очередной раз уснул, что сейчас произойдёт что-то идиотское и он очнётся в своей кровати.

— Слушай, тебе бы в медкапсулу. — Широ слегка надавливает на кожу возле ожога.

— О, нет-нет-нет. Ты же знаешь: тогда сработают аварийные системы и все сбегутся посмотреть, что случилось, а мне оно без надобности.

— Нельзя так наплевательски относиться к своему здоровью!

— Нельзя так любезничать со всеми подряд!

Широ замолкает; его рука замирает там, где секунду назад был Лэнс. Лэнс же оказывается чуть левее, смотрит на Широ в упор и медленно осмысливает, что именно произнёс вслух.  
Ему стыдно.

— Прости, сорвался. — Он отводит взгляд в сторону, не выдержав давления.

— Ничего, я понимаю. — Широ делает паузу. — Позволишь хотя бы обработать?

Лэнс растерянно кивает, поздно понимая, на что именно согласился.

Ноги не слушаются. Он пару раз чуть не падает от усталости по дороге в душ, но Широ успевает его поймать. Доводит до общей душевой, подаёт полотенце, раздевается сам. Лэнс не понимает, зачем.

— Не хочу намокнуть, стоя рядом, — поясняет он, будто прочтя мысли. — Ты не против?

— Всё путём, — срывается с языка вместо «Не прикасайся ко мне, _пожалуйста_ ».

Лэнс подставляет лицо воде и снова морщится, когда она начинает стекать по ожогам. Боль отходит на третий план, когда ладони Широ снова ложатся на его спину — настоящая и кибернетическая, горячая и холодная. И это гораздо лучше всего, что он только мог себе представить.  
Приходиться упереться лбом в стенку, чтобы не выдать себя с головой.

Руки Широ плавно скользят по коже, чересчур гладкие от алтейского мыла. Он мягко массирует плечи, растирает большими пальцами шею у затылка, продолжает водить ладонями по спине и рукам, не задевая ожогов. Лэнс всё это время не смеет поднять голову; сильно жмурится и сжимается, едва руки Широ перестают касаться его кожи. Хоть бы он не заметил, хоть бы!..

— Порядок? — раздаётся возле уха, и Лэнсу приходится прекратить попытки пробурить лбом стену, чтобы кивнуть.

— Да. Ты, это… Иди, я догоню.

— Как скажешь, — он чувствует, как Широ отстраняется. Ему сразу же становится холодно. — Я подожду в раздевалке. Найду пока аптечку.

— Ага, отлично.

Дверь за ним закрывается, и Лэнс обессиленно падает на пол.

Когда он открывает глаза, то снова видит потолок своей комнаты.

— Прекрасно. Очередной приход, супер.

— Очередной?

Лэнс подскакивает на месте, и его движение отзывается ноющей болью. Лопатку саднит, и он лишь теперь понимает, что его ожоги довольно аккуратно перебинтованы.  
На краю кровати сидит Широ.

— Да, в смысле, нет, я спросонья всегда такой, ага. И… Я сейчас типа не сплю, да?

Широ кивает, и Лэнс с облегчением откидывается на подушки, впрочем, тут же снова сморщившись от боли.

— Я услышал, как что-то упало, и вернулся в душевую. Ты лежал на полу — мне пришлось тащить тебя до комнаты. Надо было обработать твои ожоги, а ты не приходил в сознание, и, в общем… Пришлось звать Кита, ничего? Он помог мне с перевязкой.

— Да ладно, — Лэнс закрывает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Кит тоже тут был? Боже, лучше бы я спал.

Словно в ответ на его реплику, дверь в комнату плавно отъезжает в сторону.

— Так он уже очнулся? — Кит приглаживает растрёпанные волосы и встаёт рядом, скрестив руки на груди. — Я посмотрел последние результаты на арене. Это… Впечатляет. Хорошая работа, снайпер. Но в следующий раз постарайся не отключаться в душевых.

— А вот тебя я не спросил. Где хочу, там и буду отключаться, окей?

— Вот как! Как мне быть с ним милым, если он всё время огрызается?!

— Успокойтесь, оба. — Широ жестом подзывает Кита ближе, берёт его за руку правой, а левую кладёт поверх руки Лэнса. — Мы все устали. Кит, спасибо за помощь. Лэнс — больше никаких ночных тренировок, по крайней мере в одиночестве. И тебе стоит больше отдыхать. Выглядишь так, будто не спал несколько суток.

Трое, если быть точным.

— Вы оба точно уверены в том, что я не сплю? — спрашивает Лэнс севшим голосом, поочерёдно переводя взгляд с одной руки Широ на другую.

— Спящим ты мне нравился больше, так что нет, не спишь.

— Кит, — Широ поднимает к нему голову. Кит тут же хмурится. — О чём мы с тобой говорили?

— Я помню. — Он закатывает глаза. — Припарка смягчит боль, но ненадолго. Когда все проснутся — ты ляжешь в капсулу. И не изводи себя так больше. Ты нам нужен. Понятно?

Лэнс кивает, до сих пор не веря. Кит трёт нос указательным пальцем и отворачивается. Широ тихо смеётся.

— Уже гораздо лучше.

— Это было так сопливо. Чёрта с два я скажу подобное ещё раз, — Кит тянет Широ за руку, которую тот продолжает держать. — Идём. Нам тоже надо выспаться.

— Приятных снов, — говорит Широ на прощание прежде, чем дверь за ними обоими закрывается.

Лэнс смотрит в потолок ещё несколько минут, и только потом засыпает, улыбаясь.

***

Он искренне не понимает, в какой именно момент всё пошло не так. Кажется, всего минуту назад они спорили о том, какие жанры фильмов круче: оказалось, что Кит тащится от вестернов (не так уж и неожиданно) и не признаёт бразильские сериалы, что было просто возмутительно. Затянуто — да, Лэнс согласен — но сюжет зачастую такой, что всяким ковбоям и не снилось. Вот часто в вестернах возлюбленная главного героя оказывается его матерью, которая бросила его после рождения? А часто ли его злейший враг является его же сестрой, всё это время выдававшей себя за парня в надежде избраться в сенат? Не говоря уже о страсти, которая детям пустыни и не снилась.  
…ах, наверное, вот в этот.

Кит упирается ладонью в стену ровно над плечом Лэнса, прижимает его к ней же своим телом и смотрит прямо в глаза. Лэнс нервно сглатывает и едва может дышать, заворожённый.  
Он просто потрясающий. Взъерошенный и раздражённый, с пылающим взглядом, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью и чуть приоткрытыми губами.

Это ведь всё нереально, такое просто _не может_ быть реальным.

— Я снова уснул, да? — расслабляется Лэнс, смирившись. Кит вскидывает бровь.

— Что значит «уснул»?

Кит на мгновение теряется — будто всерьёз задумывается над фразой Лэнса — и приваливается ещё ближе. Сгибает руку в локте, и расстояние между их губами становится чудовищно крохотным и чудовищно огромным.  
Пальцы холодеют от осознания и ужаса, в груди разливается обжигающее тепло предчувствия чего-то невообразимо приятного, и Лэнс просто не знает, что ему следует сделать. Или не сделать.

Глаза Кита — тёмные. Безумно красивые, прекраснее, чем небо перед рассветом. Лэнс видит в них своё отражение, и это потрясающе, чёрт возьми.

— Лэнс, я…

Его злоба тает на глазах. Кита ведёт, как от крепкого алкоголя, его веки полуприкрыты, длинные ресницы слегка подрагивают, а горячее дыхание можно ощутить кожей.  
Лэнс почти поддаётся.

— Кит, ты… Ох. Я не помешал?

Лэнса словно откидывает в сторону невидимой силой; он прячет взгляд и придумывает оправдания.

— Если честно, — расстроенно выдыхает Кит, но Лэнс его перебивает:

— Прости. Всё не так, как ты мог подумать. Я пока пройдусь.

Он понимает, что выглядит жалко, что его поведение вызовет только ещё больше подозрений, поэтому оборачивается напоследок:

— И, Кит. Вестерны всё равно сосут.

Лэнс показывает средний палец и убегает из коридора.

Всё гораздо сложнее, потому он чувствует себя одинаково виноватым перед обоими. Это сложно объяснить — нужно было привычно отшутиться, оттолкнуть Кита, не давать даже повода…  
Повода для чего? Они ведь не делали ничего такого, и Кит навряд ли бы…  
Лэнс вспоминает взгляд Широ — слегка удивлённый, но не более. Господи, реагировать на двусмысленное поведение своей половинки надо не так, чем он думал?!  
Кит тоже хорош, между прочим, и сейчас речь не о его внешности. Какого хрена он вообще делал то, что делал? Да, это было горячо — очень горячо — только на месте Лэнса должен быть Широ. Это его Кит должен прижимать к стенам, это в его губы он должен дышать и это его сердце он должен заставлять биться, как сумасшедшее. Его. Широ, а не Лэнса.  
Почему они оба ведут себя так?  
Он не понимает.  
Запирается в своей комнате. Заходит в душ прямо в одежде. Включает воду, садится на пол и закрывает лицо руками.

Пожалуйста, пусть это всё окажется сном.

***

Лэнс радуется неожиданной вылазке на Раэм. Он устал прятаться от Широ и Кита, как и устал придумывать отговорки и «очень срочные дела».

Их встречает делегация привуров — стайка невысоких пушистых созданий, больше напоминающих миниатюрных йети, только с зелёной шерстью. Пока Аллура занимается дипломатической ерундой, Лэнс тихо ускользает; идёт в никуда по путанной тропинке, периодически сверяясь с дисплеем КПК. Будет плохо, если Синяя окажется слишком далеко, но ему просто необходимо побыть одному хоть какое-то время.  
Совсем одному.

Он выходит на маленькую полянку, скрытую от глаз высокими раскидистыми кустами с яркими фиолетовыми цветами. Здесь тихо, красиво и уютно, а большего ему и не надо.  
Лэнс садится на примятую траву, туда, где кусты немного расходятся в стороны, и запрокидывает голову. Любуется сиреневым небом, медленно плывущими золотистыми облаками, улыбается, когда мимо пролетает пара пёстрых птичек. Вдыхает сладковатый воздух полной грудью и прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь.

— Лэнс?

Спокойствие тут же исчезает. Он едва не подпрыгивает на месте, инстинктивно хочет бежать, но знает, что это не поможет.  
Широ отодвигает ветки в сторону и подходит совсем близко.

— Что-то случилось? Мы тебя потеряли.

— Нет, что ты, — он нервно смеётся. — Просто хотел погреться на солнышке и всё такое.

Серые глаза щурятся. Лэнс знает, что Широ не особо ему верит, но тот всё же кивает. Медлит мучительные тики, чтобы спросить:

— Я могу сесть рядом?

Будто Лэнс может ему отказать.

Они молчат какое-то время, просто смотря на небо. Лэнс дёргается от каждого протяжного вздоха, придумывает оправдания на все возможные вопросы, что Широ может ему задать, и то, что он до сих пор не задал ни одного, пугает ещё сильнее.

— Лэнс, — снова произносит Широ так нежно, что спина покрывается мурашками. — Возможно, я неправ, но мне кажется, что ты избегаешь нас с Китом.

— Да ну что ты! — его смех звучит очень неестественно. — Тебе показалось, правда.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно меня обманывать.

Широ поворачивается, переносит вес на согнутую ногу и кибернетическую руку, которой упирается в землю возле Лэнса.  
Лэнс рефлекторно пятится.

— Что произошло в прошлый раз? О чём я, по твоему мнению, мог подумать? Почему ты почти перестал выходить из комнаты?

— Воу, чувак, слишком много вопросов, не находишь? — он продолжает смеяться и медленно отползает назад. Широ наклоняется ближе.

Прежде, чем Широ задаёт следующий вопрос, земля под ними проваливается. Последнее, что помнит Лэнс перед падением — то, как Широ хватает его руку и прижимает к себе.  
Удар.  
Сильный; его немного подбрасывает вверх при приземлении, но даже так оно оказывается довольно мягким. Наверное, потому, что упал он на Широ: тот мычит, пытается сделать вдох, шевелит плечами, видимо, проверяя на наличие переломов, и даже тогда не скидывает с себя Лэнса, хотя должен был бы. Лэнс пытается слезть сам, однако Широ удерживает его на месте.

— Снова сбежишь?

Лэнс открывает и закрывает рот, не найдя, что ответить. Вместо этого он осматривается по сторонам, запрокидывает голову так, как может в таком положении.  
Похоже, они свалились в какое-то подобие пещеры. Тонкий слой грунта не выдержал их общего веса и промялся, открыв вход в старые подземные тоннели. Провал невысоко, в принципе, и при желании один из них мог бы подсадить другого, и…

— Только не говори, что игнорируешь меня специально.

Несмотря на тон, Широ улыбается. Лэнсу даже кажется, что вокруг становится светлее — или это глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте.

— Я не игнорирую, просто…

— «Просто» что?

— Думаю, что сейчас гораздо важнее выяснить, не сломано ли у тебя чего, и вообще надо бы выбираться. — Лэнс не верит, что действительно говорит подобное Широ.

— Не паникуй. Поверь, бывало и хуже. — Он тоже бегло осматривается. — Так… Мы тут совсем одни?

Лэнса прошибает холодный пот. Попытка вырваться выглядит жалко: Широ крепко удерживает его бёдра. Секунду, что?  
Нет, ему не показалось. Широ на самом деле касается большими пальцами слегка выпирающих тазовых косточек, ёрзает на месте, устраиваясь удобнее, и смотрит в глаза. Лэнс не может даже пошевелиться, скованный страхом и желанием. Он продолжает стоять на четвереньках, широко разведя ноги, по большей части опираться на вытянутые руки и неотрывно смотреть на лицо Широ. Красивое, расслабленное, с непривычным ребяческим выражением.

— Видимо, — наконец выдавливает из себя Лэнс.

Широ становится немного серьёзнее; ведёт ладони вниз, гладит сквозь тонкую ткань комбинезона внешнюю сторону бёдер, останавливается у края сапог. Лэнс впервые недоволен их высотой.

— Тренировки пошли тебе на пользу, — нарушает молчание Широ. — Мышцы стали гораздо крепче.

Ох. Ну да, он всего лишь проверял его физическую форму и в этом не было ничего такого. У всех свои методы, конечно, но подобное всё же…  
Лэнс распахивает глаза, чувствуя его ладони на своих ягодицах, и _вот это_ уже мало похоже на оценку результатов тренировок. Широ надавливает сильнее, и Лэнс практически падает ему на грудь.

— Ты же не принимал нас с Китом за идиотов, верно?

Голос Широ — тихий, с лёгкой хрипотцой, больше похожий на мурлыканье. Лэнс рвано выдыхает и качает головой.

— Нет, конечно нет.

— Тогда к чему все эти прятки, м?

Он заставляет Лэнса прогнуться в пояснице, потерять голову ещё раз, вознестись к небу и снова рухнуть. Прижаться щекой к щеке, притереться коленями, беззвучно молить о чём-то большем.  
Широ шепчет ему в ухо:

— Признайся.

Лэнс выпрямляет руки, хмурится, не понимая. Широ только улыбается.

— Признайся себе в том, что действительно хочешь всего этого. Поверь, тебе станет гораздо легче.

Широ гладит его лицо кончиками пальцев, сдвигает в сторону слегка отросшие каштановые пряди. Провоцирует, вынуждает — почти приказывает.

— Признайся, Лэнс.

Его голос — яд, и он уже растёкся по венам. Лэнс отравлен и нисколько не жалеет об этом.

— Да, — выдыхает он, прикрывая глаза. Широ одобрительно хмыкает и невесомо целует его в щёку.

— Вот так. Признайся, что хочешь Кита. — Он мычит что-то бессвязное, но Широ это не устраивает. — Скажи это вслух.

— Я хочу Кита. Я очень-очень хочу Кита. — Странно, но ему действительно становится легче.

— Умница, — наградой служит поцелуй в другую щёку. — А что насчёт меня?

— Тоже. В смысле, я тоже хо… — Широ осторожно сгибает ногу в колене, и Лэнс чертыхается, снова падает ему на грудь. — Боже, Широ, да, _пожалуйста_ …

Широ целует его снова, на этот раз в губы. Лэнс едва не растекается по чёрному нагрудному доспеху, жмётся сильнее задницей к подставленному колену.

— Скажи, что хочешь нас обоих.

Серые глаза блестят, влажные от слюны губы изогнуты в усмешке. Лэнс не знает, как у него хватает сил удерживать себя на весу.  
Ему ведь нужно просто озвучить это. Перестать мучить себя. Принять как данность и смириться.  
Продолжить жить с этим.

— Я хочу вас обоих. Нет, не так.

— Не так? — Широ щурится.

— Не так. Я _люблю_ вас обоих.

Лэнс закрывает глаза в попытке усмирить свои сумасшедшие эмоции.  
Когда он их открывает, то видит потолок своей комнаты.

***

Если бы на корабле были сигареты, то Лэнс бы закурил.  
Он не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было настолько хреново. Не физически, конечно. Если у всех нормальных людей на душе кошки скребут, то душу Лэнса они уже изодрали в клочья и помочились всей сворой.

Когда всё это казалось простым недотрахом, было как-то проще. Теперь оказалось, что во всём этом дерьме замешаны ещё и чувства — такие, которые Лэнс не испытывал никогда и ни к кому в жизни. И просто охренительно, что это — два супер-горячих парня, влюблённых друг в друга.

— Да я везунчик, — веселится он, говоря с пустотой комнаты. — Может, в лотерею сыграть?

Это всё неправильно. Всё. От начала и до конца, от холода кибернетической руки и кожаных перчаток до теплоты руки настоящей и кончиков огрубевших от постоянных тренировок пальцев. От жёсткости сбритых у затылка волос до мягкости длинных и вечно спутанных. От стелющегося возле ног серого тумана до бесконечно далёкого сиреневого неба.

Неправильно продолжать убегать, неправильно остановиться, неправильно рассказывать хоть кому-нибудь о своих чувствах и ещё более неправильно молчать о них и дальше.  
Лэнс не знает, что делать, и был бы счастлив, реши это кто-нибудь за него.  
Он всерьёз обдумывает эту идею, выбирая между Пидж и Ханком, когда в дверь стучат.

— Не отвлекли?

Кит проходит первым, за ним — Широ.

— Ну конечно, — Лэнс смеётся, — это была хорошая попытка, фантазия, но я устал играть по твоим правилам, знаешь. Раз это всё равно очередной сон, то терять мне нечего, поэтому, мальчики, расслабьтесь и слушайте Лэнси-Лэнса, ужаснейшего из Купидонов. Я думал, что помогу вам сойтись. Только знаете что? Я влюбился сам — ещё сильнее, чем раньше, и в вас обоих. Круто, правда? Ой, да ладно. Не надо делать такие удивлённые лица, лучше займитесь тем, чем всегда занимаетесь. Кто-то из вас хочет затолкнуть член мне в рот? Дерзайте. Трахнуть? Да пожалуйста. Вдвоём сразу? Какая разница, если всё это всё равно не по-настоящему?

— Лэнс…

Широ приходит в себя первым и медленно садится на край его кровати, словно боясь спугнуть:

— Я тебя услышал, но, боюсь, ты не спишь.

Кит даже расцепляет руки, обычно скрещенные в замок. Он молчит, но на его лице легко читается напряжённый мыслительный процесс. Лэнс почти гордится своей фантазией.

— Я не могу не спать, детка, — он щёлкает Широ по носу. — Вы двое не пришли бы ко мне в комнату по собственной воле оба и сразу, так что вывод один. Это всё моё воображение, — Лэнс специально растягивает гласные в последнем слове.

— Вообще-то мы хотели узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь после того падения на Раэме, — обретает речь Кит. — Но… Подожди, ты всё это серьёзно? Про сводничество?

— Может, я и шутник, но мне сейчас вот вообще не до шуток, честно.

— Эм, Лэнс, — встревает Широ, — вообще-то мы с Китом встречаемся уже месяц.

Лэнс не ожидал такого ножа в спину от собственной фантазии. Большого и острого, с кривыми зазубринами, превращающим внутренности в бесполезную кровавую кашу.  
Пусть это и сон, ему всё равно хочется плакать. Он не собирается рыдать перед ними — Лэнс улыбается, но его щёки почему-то мокрые. Кит опускается рядом на колени и аккуратно стирает слёзы большим пальцем.

— Какой же ты придурок, — он тихо смеётся, надавливает на затылок, заставляет уткнуться лбом в своё плечо. — Тебе стоило рассказать об этом с самого начала.

На спину опускается кибернетическая ладонь — Лэнс помнит это великолепное ощущение с той ночи в душе и навряд ли когда-нибудь его забудет. Он поднимает голову.

— Я не поведусь на это снова.

Лэнс шмыгает носом, смотрит на них обоих и с чувством кусает собственную руку. Это больно, так _больно_ , что из глаз почти сыпятся искры.  
Широ притягивает его руку к губам и бережно целует место укуса.

— Теперь убедился? — фыркает Кит и облокачивается на колени Лэнса.

— Мы столько времени думали, как лучше начать разговор на эту тему… — Широ качает головой и громко хохочет. Кит подхватывает, его плечи забавно дёргаются от смеха.

— Что вы?..

— До него ведь не дойдёт, да? — Кит чуть поворачивается в сторону Широ.

— Похоже, что нет, — соглашается тот и целует Лэнса.

Может, его фантазия и хороша, но даже она не способна на подобное. Лэнс перестаёт чувствовать своё тело в полной мере; ему кажется, что он весь состоит из обнажённых нервных окончаний. Широ целует его губы, Кит гладит пальцами свободную руку Лэнса, а затем притягивает к себе тоже. Скользит внутрь языком, перебирается на кровать, нехотя отстраняясь на пару секунд, и продолжает, пока Широ придвигается ещё ближе, чтобы Лэнс после мог откинуться на его плечо.

— Мы любим тебя, Лэнс. Тоже оба.

Кит что-то бурчит, выражая согласие, и забирается на кровать с ногами, укладывает голову на колени Лэнса. Тот машинально начинает гладить его волосы, на что Кит сначала вздрагивает, а затем расслабляется.

Если всё это — сон, то Лэнс не хочет просыпаться.

***

Больше всего он боится открыть глаза и увидеть осточертевший бежевый потолок, однако Лэнс видит именно его.  
Только Лэнс больше не один. У стены лежит Широ — до сих пор спит, его грудь мерно поднимается с каждым вдохом, и сам он такой красивый, как принц из сказок. По другую сторону — Кит. Греет его своим телом и дыханием, ёрзает, наверное, почувствовав, что Лэнс проснулся. Открывает один глаз, говорит что-то похожее на: «Спи. Ещё рано», накрывает одеялом почти с головой.  
Лэнс улыбается и засыпает до утра.

Если исключить постоянные сражения, то его жизнь теперь действительно напоминает сказку. Он невольно вспоминает диснеевскую Аврору, с той лишь разницей, что разбудили поцелуем его сразу два прекрасных принца, а злой ведьмой Лэнс был себе сам.

Кит, к удивлению Лэнса, невозможно заботливый. Приносит одеяло из своей комнаты, стоит только пожаловаться на холод, делится приготовленной Ханком едой и старается чаще держаться за руки. Широ напротив — болтает больше обычного, много шутит (пусть и не всегда смешно, но Лэнс обещает себе поработать над этим в ближайшем будущем) и говорит смущающие нежности. Лэнс находит этот контраст с привычной серьёзной ролью космического папочки восхитительным, и его любви к ним обоим хватит на целую Вселенную.

Спасибо Пидж, которая подсказала, что размер кроватей можно регулировать. Аллура предложила уже выделить им одну большую комнату, но Широ отказался, сославшись на только что придуманный устав и хотя бы условное поддержание боевого распорядка. Впрочем, этой же ночью он подбил Лэнса завалиться в комнату Кита, и именно тогда они впервые переспали втроём.

Сейчас Лэнс знает их тела лучше, чем своё собственное. Он запоминает каждый шрам, старательно выцеловывает, надеясь, что это поможет стереть боль, напоминанием которой они служат. У Кита шрамов меньше, но это не приносит нужного облегчения.

Широ оттягивает каштановые волосы на затылке, лижет горло и улыбается, отстраняясь. Лэнс понимает его без слов.

— Уверен? — спрашивает он по привычке, и в качестве ответа Широ поворачивается к нему спиной. Наклоняется, упирается ладонями в стену, демонстрирует потрясающую подтянутую задницу. Кит шлёпает его по бедру и быстро целует Лэнса:

— Так и будешь пялиться?

— Ну чуть-чуть же можно, — не соглашается Лэнс и цепляет из баночки самодельную смазку. Проталкивает в Широ сразу два пальца, наблюдая за тем, как его спина содрогается при каждом лёгком движении.

Кит тоже не скучает. Встаёт на колени, берёт в рот член Широ. Широ сразу же выгибается назад, а Лэнс добавляет третий палец. Кит умеет сосать так, что можно забыть даже собственное имя. Лэнс даже слегка завидует, вспоминая, как круто было ему самому в прошлый раз.  
Широ же тяжело дышит, цитирует выдержки из устава вперемешку с ругательствами, практически умоляет его трахнуть. Спорить с командиром — дурной тон, а Лэнс — довольно дисциплинированный парень.  
Он входит до конца, и внутри Широ просто охренительно. Кит на секунду останавливается — Лэнс почти уверен, что тот довольно улыбается — и берёт глубже. Мышцы вокруг члена Лэнса сжимаются сильнее, и он толкается вперёд. Сначала плавно, постепенно увеличивая темп и силу. Не старается подстроиться, а наоборот — задаёт собственный ритм, буквально трахает членом Широ рот Кита. Последний одобрительно мычит в ответ, прикасается к себе, и Лэнс двигается так резко, как может, не позволяя ему своевольничать. Кит намёк понимает и возвращает руки на бёдра Широ.  
Стоны Широ едва не заставляют его кончить, и Лэнс честно держится так долго, как может, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Хватает чужое плечо, почти наваливается всем весом, привстаёт на носочки и кончает. Целует где-то возле лопатки, извиняется, и получает в ответ ещё более смазанный поцелуй.

Они все перебираются на кровать; у Лэнса уже нет сил, но их навалом у Кита, а Широ всё равно придётся отмываться. Поэтому он раздвигает ноги и с облегчением выдыхает, когда в него входит Кит.  
Лэнс наблюдает за ними со стороны, но надолго его не хватает. Потому что каждое движение бёдер Кита остаётся на сетчатке ярким всполохом. Потому что Широ стонет слишком сладко — настолько, что Лэнс ловит его голос губами, проверяя. Накрывает его член ладонью, скользит ей вниз, перекатывает в руке поджавшиеся яйца и дрочит так, как Широ любит.  
Кит ускоряется, и Лэнс решает подыграть: двигает рукой в ритм, шепчет на ухо грязные шуточки, любуется тем, как меняется выражение лица Широ. Успевает склониться, чувствуя разрядку, и глотает его семя, слизывает остатки с головки. Наконец, падает обратно на подушку. Зачёсывает чёлку Широ назад, принимает поцелуй от Кита, который ложится с другой стороны, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

В душ они тоже идут вместе. Заталкиваются в тесную кабинку, вымывают Широ вдвоём — увлекаются и едва не отправляются на второй заход, но Кит вспоминает об утреннем визите Клинка и о том, что им всем придётся вести переговоры с ещё одной освобождённой расой.

— Сегодня у меня, можно? — тихо спрашивает Лэнс, накидывая на голые плечи куртку.

— Боишься спать один? — ухмыляется Кит, впрочем, уже подходя к двери и протягивая ему руку.

— Вроде того, — сознаётся он, сплетая пальцы. Широ целует его в висок.

— Может, действительно стоило остаться всем в одной комнате, как предлагала Аллура…

— Ты сам отказался. Напомни, что там было про «неуставные отношения»?

— Признаю. Дурацкие правила Гарнизона, от которых я до сих пор не могу отвыкнуть — Широ зевает. — Но нам действительно нужно поспать. Решим вопрос с комнатой позже.

Кит фыркает и вытаскивает обоих в коридор. Рефлекторно заталкивает их же в комнату Лэнса, услышав шаги, и смеётся, когда дверь за ним закрывается.

— Не у меня одного дурацкие привычки, — веселится Широ и снова ложится у стены. Следом залезает Лэнс, Кит устраивается с краю и укрывает всех одеялом.

— А мы не проспим? — сонно спрашивает Лэнс, вспоминая, ставил ли кто-нибудь из них будильник на панели возле кровати.

— Если что, то мы тебя разбудим, спящая красавица. — Кит легонько пинает его ногой.

— Неспящая и красавец, тогда уж. И, ребят.

— М? — раздаётся синхронно с обеих сторон.

— Я счастлив, что это не сон.

— Спи уже, романтик хренов. — Лэнс готов поспорить, что лицо Кита стало горячее.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Лэнс, это очень мило, но Кит прав. Засыпай. Мы рядом.

Широ быстро чмокает его в щёку и чуть придвигается ближе.  
Лэнс закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон, больше не боясь проиграть. Потому что он больше не один. С ним — два прекрасных принца, и им по силам развеять любое заклятие.


End file.
